


Stolen from the Far East

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Betrayal, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Imperialism, Language Barrier, M/M, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, basically everyone - Freeform, east vs west
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: In a world where Europe focused on industrial revolution instead of imperialism, the people enjoyed many daily comforts from electricity to running water. But as the empires start to feel the claustrophobia of their lands, nobles are commissioned to explore in their country's name. Arthur Kirkland, is one such man, deciding to explore the mysterious far east, he stumbles into a land untouched by smog and machinery. The natives are exotic and different, one quickly claiming his attention. Arthur is determined to steal away this man, greedy to possess all of him and all the riches this land promises. How can Yao deal with meeting a stranger from a mysterious place? With his family's safety hanging over his head, can Yao escape the cruel hand he has been dealt or will he fall for his captor?





	Stolen from the Far East

The world had certainly become a more interestingly place as of late, with the rise of only a few select nations and their societies rapidly advancing in both technology, knowledge, and science. Constantly new discoveries were being made both in the home and in the country that a man calls his home.

However, as of late, both rulers and high class alike were starting to feel the claustrophobia of the small chunk of land they owned. 

Greed and curiosity were what spurred the large well-crafted ships to leave parading docks in the search of interesting trinkets and discoveries to bring back to their kingdoms. It was more of a game to the lords and nobles when they asked for leave to the monarchy. Seeking permission and funds to go exploring, along with soldiers and sailors for protection and means to gain something for the glory of their empire. 

Of course, the higher class would always keep the best bits for themselves, hiding them from the eyes of the monarchy. But that was to be expected, after all, they needed their own reward for leaving the comfort of their estates and mansions. 

Arthur Kirkland was one such man, born of a prospering family he rose above both his parents and his brothers in both wealth and influence in the British empire’s political and social sphere. He was a clever man, brilliant and charming enough to be able to sweet talk even the most terrible secrets out of someone after only a glass or two of wine. He was dogged and persistent to get what he wanted and it became very obvious that saying no to this man was not only stupid, but dangerous. 

In England, he was an astute businessman and scholar, but ruthless in his practice of the sword and dagger, as all nobles were trained in the old traditions. Recently mastering the most recent technological development, the gun. Dueling, chess, and cards, dangerous pastimes, but ones he enjoyed immensely. 

After the passing of one of his cousins in childbirth, Arthur had surprised many by agreeing to take in one of the two welps she birthed that night. The other twin going to a very distant French cousin on the father’s side. He was a man that Arthur could barely tolerate at times, but at the same time also had a strange sort of friendship with. 

As the twin boys grew they had more frequent visits to each other’s homes. Both nobles were in their mid-teens and already successful when they took the babes in, so the twins were regarded as their younger brothers. Now Alfred Johns, the charge in Arthur’s care, was turning ten and becoming much more independent. However, Arthur kept a tight leash on the boy's adventurous nature, making sure much of the boy’s time was now being taken up by the strict study schedule that Arthur had set up. His tutors made sure to follow Arthur's instructions to the letter, despite the complaints of the bespectacled youth. 

This was one of the reasons why the sandy haired British man was finally able to join the ranks of men that were exploring the world by commission. Arthur was well known by the crown and often a guest to many of the events that they held, it was no big shock when the king and queen blessed him with three ships and a small battalion to lead for his adventure. 

What was a surprise, was the route that the man decided to take. 

Deeming that they would sail north and then east, and finally they would try to circle back around to the west to return home. The journey would take several months and it was difficult to leave Alfred behind with the man known as Francis, but the thirst for an escape from the island country was too much for Arthur to ignore. Once he found a satisfying treasure, he would be content to return without the need to venture out again.

At least that is what he had assured his friends, family, and the nobility. However, as the days, weeks, and months passed, both the crew and Arthur himself were beginning to wonder if the man, who was in his prime as he was in his mid to late twenties, would ever be satisfied. Yes, they had pilfered and amassed quite the collection of oddities and riches from the lands they visited, however none of them got more than a passing glance under the intense emerald gaze of their leader. 

This is where Arthur now found himself, sitting at his desk in the captain’s quarters that sat inside the largest of the trio of ships. Powered by both steam and wind the vehicles were speedy and efficient. 

These great freights were no longer at the mercy of nature’s whims and could not be overturned by the most temperamental of seas. The journey had been calm, even the occasional bout with pirates was nothing more than a passing trifle with the power of Arthur and his men. A low sigh escaped the blond as he tapped his quill against the parchment of his journal, he had been rereading through his past entries and was a bit disappointed by the boredom he felt. Was there nothing out there that was truly new and fascinating for him? Had everything already been discovered? 

If so, he mused, what a small speck of a world they lived in. 

It almost felt like Arthur was grasping in vain for what old fairy-tales promised adventure would bring. His lip curled in a sneer, if they managed to catch a mermaid now that would be interesting! He’d love to study such a creature; alas those were only myths. All the people they had traded with, along with those that fell by his hand, were similar in kind. Boringly resembling Arthur or his men in appearance. 

Perhaps that was why the blond found no qualm in cutting them down, thinking them as mere inferior copies rather than real men that plead for mercy. Yes, he supposed that his crew was rather shocked by the crass and unmerciful nature of the noble, but they never rose a word in protest. After all, they were being paid for a job and knew what they were getting into. As one of the most desired commodity that was requested by the crown, was for slaves. 

Humming softly, Arthur ran a hand over his face, one finger roaming over one impressive brow with a small sense of irritation. They were expected to start the turn back towards England, the route back would take far less time as well since they would be traveling one that was well established and known. Still it would take a week or so before they reached the start of it. 

It was a blessing to be pulled out of his irritating thoughts by the small rapping on his door. “Enter,” the command slipped out his lips with ease as he straightened himself up as the naval officer entered. A quick salute was given before he started his report. “Sir, under your orders to cut a sharper path aiming west we have spotted an unfamiliar coastline. It is not marked by any of our maps. So... We do believe it is someplace new.” 

Now THIS was just what Arthur needed, a grin split across his sharp features as he stood up from the desk, eagerly following the man up onto the main deck. Receiving the spyglass, Arthur aimed it towards the direction he was indicated. My, this was a sight for sore eyes. 

There it was, just from the first glance Arthur was intrigued. The beaches were made of soft white sand, followed by a thick brush of an unfamiliar mixture of plants and then mountains, veined by fog, gently rolled in the backdrop. It was an enchanting image and one that made a surge of greed rush over him. This land, he was going to be the first one to step onto it from his kingdom. He would find the first samples of treasures it held. 

He didn’t want to break his gaze on the land, but reluctantly he lowered the glass from his eye to face his crew all watching him with eager, bated breath. They too, must be hungry for something more, Arthur mused to himself with a smirk. Arthur's voice easily cut through the murmurs of the men, it was a voice that was soaked with power and made the listener instinctively yield to whatever the blond demanded, “We have our new course, lads! Bring us along the sands to dock a little ways away and use the skids to make land. If there is someone on the shores I want to be out of sight, I rather we see them first than be the later. I’d personally like to partake in a little walk, how ‘bout you lot, who'll join me?”

Cheers rumbled through the men as messages were quickly sent to the other two ships through signals made by use of colorful flags. Arthur’s steps were light and determined as he sent the commands through the ranks on how to proceed, fastening a familiar sword to his waist and setting a flintlock in the holster on his other side. 

A brilliant red knee length coat graced his figure, capped by black lapels and golden trimmings, a black vest and white undershirt laid beneath, a cravat tying the collar together and centered by an emerald, that rivaled his eyes seated in gold, was pinned in the center. Black breeches and leather boots covered his lower half, while a black hat with white plumes covered his short hair. Some of the crew joked that the man looked more like a pirate in his attire rather than a respectable member of the British empire because he was not dressed in the traditional naval uniform. 

Arthur only countered, with an amused chuckle, asking if they were not indeed pirates to the people they descended upon that they deemed either too unruly or weak to do fair trade with. None could offer opposition to those words and, rather blunt, logic. In truth, while the noble could easily be imagined as a good commander seasoned by war with his skills and knowledge of battle plans, he was not and had never been a part of the military. 

Well, at least they could take comfort in the knowledge that if the empire ever did engage in war, they knew whom would be a good man to turn to. 

The process of getting to shore was fast and neat, three groups of men would move out, two of the groups would explore the stretch of beach heading in opposite directions, while the group Arthur headed would enter the forest that loomed before them. 

The first thing that the noble noticed was how absolutely green everything was. The strange plants that were the most common were shaped like a pole and ranged in color from a bright green, to dark green, to tan. Some had striking white lines wrapping around their trunks at regular intervals while others had none or if the lines were present it was dull in color and almost bled together with the rest of the plant. They also towered over the men and when the wind blew through them the oddest, but charming noise rung free when they knocked against each other. 

Some of the soldiers were spooked by the tones that sounded so close to music until they figured out the source. Dead leaves from the plants made for soft footing, but if fast maneuvering was needed it might prove to be tricky. Still, it was much better than the mud and mire that covered parts of England. The air, that was another thing that the crew took note of, the freshness, so pure from the factory smoke and the smog that covered the lower quarters and docks that they were familiar with. 

This untainted land, Arthur wanted to abuse it to his fullest extent, this would be his legacy, bringing such a plain into the hands of his rulers. 

The trek was made as quietly as possible, ears focused on listening for anything ranging from an attack to a whisper. However, all of the sounds so far had only been of nature herself. Which for some of the men, was even more eerie than a screams of the dying. Arthur had also made sure that each man took the bullets out their guns. They couldn’t chance even one stray shot to give them away. There was too much unknown to rush in blindly.

They tromped forward at a steady pace until they heard something odd, a voice. However, there were no distinguishable words that they could pick out or were familiar with, but perhaps that was because of the distance. The tone sounded both annoyed, but at the same time concerned and questioning. It was coming from just a short way ahead of them. With a simple signal from his hands the men parted ways from the blond, moving around like a silent noose around the source, but it would be Arthur to make the first contact. He pushed onward, footsteps silent as a cat stalking its prey as he wondered what poor soul could be waiting for him ahead. 

His lips spread into a sharp toothed smirk, well he was going to find out soon enough. At least now he would have a bit of entertainment for a time, hopefully it wouldn’t be short lived. The forest of tall lean plants were different and pretty, but it was getting monotonous. 

Despite his eagerness Arthur found himself stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. 

A creature that looked like one of man, but was utterly different. No, that word didn’t do justice to the being before him, maybe exotic would be better. Even then that word didn’t sit right either, but beautiful also seemed too cliché. Bewitching was a term for fairy-tales, but maybe it was appropriate for the way that Arthur felt himself internally smoldering under that gaze. The color of the eyes reminding him of burnt gold, practically molten in their intensity. Full of life, defiance, confusion, and curiosity. 

This person, human he had to be despite their differences. The man was short; Arthur was certain even at this distance that he was a good head or so taller than the other. His hair was a very dark brown in the light of the sun and black in the shadows, it was long and kept in a ponytail at the base of his neck. The ends of the locks brushing just before his mid-back. The native was slim, almost girlish in build that made the Englishman almost doubted the gender if not for the lack of breasts. He appeared young, perhaps around his own age if not younger, but his gaze spoke of someone that had seen more than a few short decades.

This inhabitant of this strange land was draped in a fabric unlike any that Arthur had laid eyes on and his fingers itched to feel, or more accurately procure, it. It shined softly in the light and seemed to move almost like water over the man’s body with his movements. A red shirt with a short collar wrapped around the man’s throat, the sleeves were long and much wider than what was typical in Arthur’s opinion. The shirt also was long, resting over the man’s thighs which were covered in cream colored pants of the same material as the shirt, a sash of black fabric was also fastened over the shirt sitting comfortably where the other’s waist was. 

The ends of the shirt’s sleeves and collar were bordered by the same cream colored fabric as the pants. A slit was made running up the sides of the shirt that allowed free movement and there were strange knotted fasteners along the collar and sides that looked to be of rather complicated design. There was a short dagger set in the sash and across his back, sat what looked to be a woven basket. 

Dark brows pinched in confusion and disbelief as Yao found himself watched an equally strange man coming forth from the bamboo. He had called out, his words a command for who he was so certain to be one of his younger brothers, to come out of hiding. He was going to have their asses with his spade for following him out into the grove again, it was much too dangerous for young ones and he couldn’t possibly keep an eye on them, harvest, and be wary of any crouching predator, such as a tiger, at the same time. He had thought that his outing had reached a premature end because he’d have to take the children back to the village. But no, instead the noise had been caused by this man. 

This stranger was tall and had eyes a color he had never seen before, or even heard to be possible, in a human at least. Brighter than the bamboo that surrounded them. It… was unsettling for Yao and he found himself taking a short step back. Somehow, he knew that this being wasn’t some demon, monster, or god. However, something screamed inside him that he could be just as dangerous. There was something in that gaze that unnerved him. 

Arthur immediately stopped his advance when the other moved back, he looked like a scared animal and the Englishman was certain that his expression was similar to a predator at the moment. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to relax, if the other turned tail and ran it would be bothersome indeed. 

Opening them once more Arthur let a small smile come to his lips, lifting his hands in front of him, palms facing the native in what he hoped would be taken as the universal ‘coming in peace’ sign. 

It seemed to work as the man stopped backing away, however, Arthur realized that the other was continuing to stare pointedly at his hip. Ah, right, while the gun might be hidden away the sword strapped there was not. To make himself seemingly venerable, it would be quite the show of good faith and the fact that the other did not jump him made Arthur assume that there was no material or moral motive for the dark-haired man to attack him. Still if he made a single misstep, the other would find himself dead by a shot from one of the many hiding soldiers around them. 

Yes, Arthur decided he would humor the other for now, instead of taking the other by force right away. Perhaps he could work something out to bring about something much more grand. Unfastening the tie that kept the sheath to his belt he set the sword on the ground, gesturing with a smile towards the dagger that was nestled against the other’s waist. He could be slow and patient, after all he had raised the seemingly endlessly energetic Alfred. 

There was still a good three meters between them and if the other did decide to run, he probably could escape the blond. However, Yao found himself slowly sliding the blade out of its scabbard and laying it on the leaf encrusted ground. To act inhospitable was not his nature, and to just rudely run from someone that was so obviously trying to make contact didn’t sit right with him. He was only able to hope that karma was not coming to punish him in a new odd form from a past life. 

After the blade left Yao’s possession he noticed the man with hair the color of rice ready to harvest stepping closer once more. Well, he just couldn’t let his own decorum suffer and he felt his own feet moving to meet the other, stopping with only a half meter between them. He let his gaze move up and down the taller man with a contemplative frown, he certainly was different from Yao’s own people. 

Still his staring was rude and he folded his arms in his sleeves as he gave a small bow in greeting, “You are not like any I have met before, do you come from far away? I am known as Wang Yao.”

Arthur blinked, he had never before heard of a language that sounded even remotely similar to what was escaping the other’s lips and he was certain that it showed on the expression on his face as the long-haired man gave his own sigh seeming to realize the pickle they were in. Cocking his head slightly Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle as the other, probably unwittingly, mirrored the action as he heard the blond speak, “I’m guessing there’s not a shot in hell that you speak English is there?”

There continued to be not a hint of understanding in those dark orbs and Arthur found himself able to take in even more of the other’s unique features now that they were closer. The shape of his eyes and brows also differed from westerns. 

Very interesting, at least there was one good thing about the language barrier, it didn’t matter what Arthur said and he could express exactly what he was thinking. Much to the amusement of his hidden crew. He kept his tone light and friendly, though his words certainly weren't, “Well I suppose we’ll have to make do with gestures and staggered explanations. You don't seem to be too savage or diseased either. In fact, you’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?”

Again there was only a look of confusion as the native pursed his lips, Arthur’s smile only widened however as he pointed to himself, well he might as well see just how quick the other was, stupidity was a rather large blight on beauty in his eyes, “Arthur, my name is Arthur Kirkland.” He paused for a moment before emphasizing once more, “Arthur.” 

“Wang Yao,” It was easy to conclude what the other was trying to communicate and as Yao’s pressed as hand to his own chest he repeated what he wished to be called by the stranger, “Yao.” Though both men grimaced the first few times the other tried to pronounce their name. Lips trying to form unfamiliar consonants and twisting vowels the way the tongue thought was unnatural. 

“I suppose it will take us some time to learn how to pronounce things.” Arthur muttered to himself, still he couldn’t help but be impressed by the other’s cleverness. Too many times had he read old reports of how natives of many lands were regarded as dim and insolent to any attempts at teaching. But here was Yao, making an obvious effort to meet him halfway. Cupping his own chin in his hand he wondered aloud as the dark-haired man continued to stare at him intently, seeming eager to soak up anything he said, “Now what should we speak about, chap? There must be some non-complex way for us to ask questions.” 

Gaze flicking about the small clearing and then to Arthur's ‘companion’, he spotted the small spade on the ground and he reached to pick it up. A chuckle of amusement coming from his lips as he watched as Yao took a few steps back. Seems he was still cautious, that was another mark of his intellect for sure. Still as the Englishman’s teeth sparkled in the sunlight that pierced the thicket of leaves above them, Yao’s shoulders slowly lowered into a relaxed position again watching as Arthur mimed using the tool with a small tilt of his head, portraying the question he meant as he spoke again, “Now what were you using this for, Yao?”

It only took a moment of contemplation before Yao was slipping off the woven basket from his back, kneeling and watching as Arthur knelt as well. Reaching in to draw out a sample of the spoils he had found for the day, it was dark and cylindrical in shape, the outside a little coarse to the touch and looked tiered, reminding the Brit a little bit of an onion, or a flattened pine-cone, as he saw green leaves sticking out of some of the triangular layers. 

It took visible effort for Yao the peel off the thick leaves and outer layers of the strange plant, revealing the creamy tan inside. The long-haired man was practically beaming as he handed it over, miming eating it with his hands and mouth. Still he had to wonder how far away Arthur had come from to not recognize something that was such a staple in the diet of most of the people here. 

However as he caught the golden haired man lifting up the root to take a bite out of it he let out a cry, reaching over to smack the other’s hand down before it was too late, “Aiya, what are you doing?! You eat it like that and you’re going to get a stomachache! It’s too hard as it is anyway.” 

Jumping slightly at the slap, Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle as he lowered the plant once more, well at least he could understand what the other was trying to say, still it was rather adorable how the shorter male seemed to fume and rave about his lack of what was probably common sense. “Alright poppet, I get the point, eating it raw is unacceptable, is it? Well then how do you make it edible then?”

The ranting ended quickly when Yao caught the gestures that his new companion was making. Now cooking, that was one of his passions and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he took the bamboo shoot back, wiggling his fingers as he tried to express fire and drawing a pot with his fingers to symbolize boiling the vegetable until it was tender enough to chew. Though he knew that there was no way that Arthur understood everything he said, Yao found himself speaking to fill the empty air. “There are over a million ways you can use this, I still am discovering new methods. It doesn’t have a strong flavor and basically soaks up whatever you cook with it. Even picky Im Yong Soo eats it. That brat is the pickiest child, I swear.”

The Brit hadn’t even played charades much as a child, but it seemed that both he and the native were becoming masters at it as he nodded softly to himself in understanding. Maybe he would have his men dig up some of these later and they could try it on the ship for dinner. Still Arthur knew he was god awful at cooking. He’d have to leave it in more capable hands, if he could get Yao to cook for him that would be brilliant. However, once he had the long haired man in his possession he knew he’d have to make sure he didn’t try to poison him. 

Yes, he was determined now that Yao would be his. Whatever other natives were captured, he didn’t give a damn, he was determined to have this enchanting one all to himself. Also, taking a male slave would be far less complicated than a female, after all, no illegitimate children to stain his line from it. 

Actually, the practice of taking male ‘mistresses’ was rather common now among the elite. Helped prevent annoying rumors and crossing of ties. Honestly, Yao was as beautiful as any woman Arthur had met, if not more so, and was already far more interesting. Able to hold a conversation, despite the language barrier! A small questioning sound dragged Arthur out of his internal scheming, blinking as he looked at the concerned expression that was pointed his way. A smile and chuckle was all that Arthur needed to give to appease Yao as the blond turned the topic into trying to get a name for the mysterious vegetable, “Zhúsǔn” is what the long haired man called it. 

“Actually this is the young version of this,” Yao spoke, getting to his feet before walking over to one of the towering stalks of bamboo, smiling as he rapped his knuckles against the trunk and the pointed down at the forest floor. Actually, this worked out perfectly as he spotted just the tip of a new bamboo shoot poking through the leaf litter. Taking the spade, which Arthur handed him as he had followed the Chinese man, Yao dug the vegetable out. 

Yao couldn’t help feeling relieved and impressed as the blond man seemed to understand what he was trying to say as he gestured between the adult and young version of the plant. However, Yao was soon cocking his head in confusion as he watches Arthur retreat to the center of the clearing to retrieve his sword. The glint of the shiny metal made a cold rush roll through the shorter man’s body as he took a step back. His thoughts descending into a whirlwind as he wondered why Arthur retrieved his weapon. What was he going to do, had he offended him somehow!?

His thoughts were a mess as he backed up another few steps, not at all comforted by the smirk that was sent his way as Arthur came to a stop just before him. He saw the blade swing forth and on reflex Yao’s eyes clenched shut, readying himself to duck or jump away if the brush air came towards him to signal that he was the target of the strike. 

But it never came. 

Instead Yao was cracking his eye open as he heard soft creaking and then a crash of something heavy landing on the ground. Peeking to the side he saw to his horror the bamboo pole he was using for an example in two pieces. Arthur had a proud glint in his eyes as he turned back to him, only to jump as Yao surged forward and managed to wrestle the blade from his hand with only what he assumed to the dark haired man’s form of cursing in his language.

“What do you think you are doing now? What the hell did you do that for?! Careless, wasteful!” Yao’s voice was heightened with his volume as he managed to finally get the sword from Arthur. His rage overpowering his caution and fear of the foreigner, shocking to them both. Crouching down on the forest floor, the long haired man took the blade and aimed it to cut into the trunk as close to the dirt as possible. Grumbling all the while as he felled the last few feet that had been left standing from Arthur’s blow. 

“You can’t just cut bamboo like that, oh I hope it’s still cold enough that the beetles won’t get into it. If they do, then this whole grove is going to be compromised.” It was all too real a threat as one compromised plant could spell doom, then just like that, a major source of the village’s food and material source would be gone. They only cut bamboo in winter for this reason. Without looking at the blond, Yao offered the sword back, wanting his hands free so he could poke and prod at the sawed-off base. 

It was the Chinese man’s own cursing that covered up the sounds of the clicks of guns being readied to fire. However, with a firm wave of his palm behind his back Arthur managed to stay the soldiers’ fingers on the trigger. He even went as far to stand directly behind Yao to make it more difficult to shoot him without hitting their leader.

Honestly, Arthur wasn’t too sure about what he had done to alarm the native to such a degree, but he knew he would just have to wait for an explanation… If the other wanted to speak civilly to him after such a display that is. Getting his sword back seemed to be a promising sign as he observed the other’s inspection. Arthur had only wanted to show off a bit, display his strength and hopefully dazzle that pretty face, but instead he had done the opposite. He made sure his expression was properly abashed when Yao finally straightened up and turned to face him. 

Despite his ire, Yao felt his anger starting to fade, like the dragon in his heart had finally cooled off and settled back down. Arthur obviously didn’t know what he was doing, it was a mistake even if it was a particularly deadly one. Sighing he raised a hand to rub at his forehead, “It’s okay, you didn’t know better I suppose.”

Stepping quickly over to a new bamboo stalk he motioned to the lighter colored line that represented the joints of the plant. “When you cut bamboo, you must be careful, if you need to do it, it should be as close to the base as possible, above wherever you cut is going to die obviously. You also need to cut as close to the base as possible and make it even. Bamboo is hollow for the most part, if you leave a kind of cup or dip then water is going to collect and create mold and disease which can spread to more bamboo. We only harvest it when it is cold to prevent bugs from being attracted too.”

While Arthur puzzled over all the odd motions and finger wiggles from Yao, Arthur did understand how he was supposed to cut the weird plant. Also by miming shivering, he understood that it had to be cold for them to do it. Of course, he and his crew would be taking samples of this foliage back, but it seemed they would have to harvest it far from where Yao or his people might discover them. 

Sheathing his sword once more, Arthur decided to see if he was really forgiven, offering a hand to the long-haired man to help him back up as he had crouched to show the levelness of his cut. Those golden-brown eyes looked confused for a moment before his smaller hand slid into the larger one. 

Oh, it would be easy, so very easy for Arthur to strike right at that moment. To pull Yao close and trap him so he could never escape. It took more willpower than he would ever want to admit to keep his smile from becoming a smirk. 

To steal this beauty from his realm and bustle him into Arthur’s own might just be too easy for his liking. Or at least that was what he was starting to think before feeling Yao tugging his hand out of Arthur’s grip with surprising strength once they finished walking back to the center of the small clearing. Right, Yao certainly wasn’t weak and he was proving to be very spirited if he dared to wrestle a blade from a man much taller than himself. He had also sliced through the bamboo as easily as Arthur had. Wang Yao could very easily become a threat, but that seemed to just enthrall the blond more. It made things more exciting certainly. 

Yao was the first one to sit and Arthur mirrored him after a few moments, they then proceeded to talk, both soaking up what the other said as they started to learn little phrases and understand the meaning of some words: yes, no, stop, sorry, okay, and others. 

As the light started to turn more golden the green eyed noble mused to himself aloud with a lazy smile on his face as the other continued to watch him in interest, “You really have no idea of the danger you are in do you, poppet? I’m going to take you away from here, far away. You’ll be mine to ravish and own. After some time, I’m sure you’ll learn to love it. Still I’m sorry to have upset you so over something so trivial as cutting a tree.” 

His eyes glanced slightly towards the thicket, speaking as he turned back to look at the other man, “I want some of my men to get the tracking hounds. I’m going to let this man go for now, I want to know the way he goes and where he lives. We’ll wait a week or so before making our final strike. With observation, we can make a better plan, wrap everything up with a neat little bow, right, men?” 

Of course, the soldiers gave no verbal answer as it would give away their position, Yao continued to stare at Arthur waiting for some hint that he could use to translate what the other was saying. But there was none and he couldn’t help the soft huff that came from his lips, arms folding into the wide sleeves of his shirt as he turned his head away. 

It was then that Yao noticed just how dim the light was becoming and bit into his lower lip, he needed to return before it got too dark or it would become dangerous to take the winding path back. However, he was reluctant to leave such an interesting man. He found himself hating the idea of this being a single meeting. If it was so he might start to believe this had been some odd dream. After all, who would believe his about a tale of another human looking the way Arthur did?

Yao was pulled out of his musing though when he felt a small poke to his arm from Arthur, the tool used was what appeared to be an oddly bond scroll. Tilting his head he took in the doodle that the man had made, there was the sun and it seeming to be going down as the moon was drawn in its place. Then the sun rose again, and a rough sketch of the clearing that was currently around them was shown with two figures. 

Arthur wanted him to return to him tomorrow, that was the meaning and Yao couldn’t help but let a smile cross his face. The man wanted to meet him again, perhaps they were equally as fascinated with each other and curious about the secrets they held. Nodding Yao couldn’t help but straighten up with excitement as the blond drew a series of suns across a page to represent time. It was miraculous that both could come up with ways to be understood in such abstract concepts such as time without words or a common written form. However, unknown to them the pair was almost frighteningly bright to each of their own kind. No one would say as much since the two shared yet another thing in common, a big ego. 

Yao gestured to the sun when it seemed to be at its peak, perhaps he could then bring something for Arthur to try eating that was actually edible. His lips quirked in amusement at the thought of how this ‘British’ as Arthur called himself, would handle some of his favorite foods. 

The plan in place they both learned the way the other said goodbye, Yao feeling awkward with the clasping of his hand and Arthur’s, while the blond inwardly grimaced at having to bow to someone he was planning to own. It would be so, all in good time, he reassured himself. 

Arthur and his men waited past twenty minutes before finally deciding to pursue, signaled by their leader clicking his pocket-watch closed. Moving through the thick brush as silently as possible and practically having to dance through the bamboo as they knew one bump from the tall plant could easily be seen and heard from far away. A frustrating process when the hounds eagerly pulled to go faster than the men could trek. Leashes constantly threatening to wrap around the stalks and cause a disaster. 

They came to a stop just short of the tree line, marveling at what laid before them as it was revealed that the grove was sitting on the top of a very steep hillside. At the base of which appeared to be a very quint village, no sign of power-lines or the steam of engines. It seemed they had been right in the assumption that this place was untouched by modern hands and technologies. 

‘Truly untainted,’ Arthur mused tilting his head as he noticed a speak of red making its slow way down the steep trail. A quick look through his spyglass confirmed his suspicions to the identity. A shuffle and he knew the rest of the men were using their own copy of the tool to watch either Yao or the village. 

As the crimson dressed native finally made it to the edge of the village Arthur found his unconscious smile turning into a frown as he saw a small form darting into view. Making a beeline straight towards Yao until it was clinging to his leg. It was a child, he realized, probably only four or five years old in age. This native’s hair was a lighter shade of brown compared to Yao’s and cut much shorter. From this distance, Arthur, hadn’t the foggiest clue whether it was a boy or girl. 

Did Yao have children, did it mean he had a wife, a lover? His impressive brows pinched together as he kept watch as Yao picked the child up and balanced it on one hip. The turn of his head signaled he was speaking to someone else and a few moments later yet another youth stepped into view. 

‘They just keep coming out of the fucking woodwork, don’t they?’ the blond inwardly grossed as he turned the glass to focus on the newest arrival. This child was older than the other, maybe around nine or ten, was this another child of Yao's, or perhaps a cousin or a younger brother? His hair was dark and cropped very short. Arthur could only watch as the new boy took the basket from Yao’s shoulders while the older man kept hold of the small child. The trio was soon disappearing past the lines of houses. 

However, Arthur only continued to stare for a few moments longer, seeming to not react as the men around him murmured in amusement, “Better hope that poor bastard doesn’t have a whore or Kirkland is going to gut her before we can sell ‘er.”

“I don’t believe it’s your job to worry about the little things. Now then, I want a small group on watch on this ridge, try to get a headcount of how many live here and what kind of people. If we can figure out the routines of their daily lives we can pick the best time to strike,” The blond intoned, finally sliding his spyglass closed and pocketing it once more. After a few days, it would probably be safe enough to send a few of his most stealthy men closer to the village to get a more accurate survey. For now, there were too many unknown variables. 

A quick meeting later and Arthur was turning his back on the unsuspecting village once more, his men following without a word as they would once more return to the ships.   
But oh how Arthur was looking forward to the next day. He only hoped that his sparrow would come back to him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it, the first chapter of another new fic. This story has elements that are questionable and disturbing, if you dislike some of these concepts that's fine. This work was written for fun and should remain in fantasy. 
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!


End file.
